Can I Have You For 2 Days,Daddy?
by crimson pieces
Summary: What would you do if your son asked you for 300 galleons? This, is what Draco did...


Hello people!! I decided to re-write this story 'cause it slipped my mind that wizards use _galleons_ as their currency, but I instead placed _dollars_. I don't know how much a galleon is worth so please bear with me :P Hope you will enjoy this story! Read and review please!

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon. The sky was painted with orange and purple radiance which made the sun look as beautiful as ever for sunset. Hermione Granger – or should I say, Hermione Malfoy, watched as the sun began to sink into the darkness. Beside her, was her son, a four-year old named Ayden Christopher Malfoy **(It may be weird, but I can't help it, I just love this name!)**.

"Sweetheart, please be a darling and keep your toys. Daddy's gonna be here any minute." Hermione gently said.

"Yes, mummy." And Ayden, being the obedient child, did what his mother just said.

A few minutes passed and as if on cue, Draco Malfoy appeared with a pop. He was wearing a gray suit that brought out his eyes. Judging by his outfit, he clearly was just home from work. Ever since Lucius had passed on the family fortune and investments to Draco, it was his job to make sure everything was in its place.

"Hello, love. It's great to be home. Missed me?" Draco said as he place a quick kiss upon Hermione.

"Nah, I don't think so." Hermione said with a giggle whilst Draco pouted.

"Well I didn't miss you too." He said in a fake huff as Hermione slapped him playfully in the arm.

"Fine you big baby, I _did _miss you." She murmured.

"And work was absolutely dreadful without you by my side." He said as he planted another kiss on her lips. "Honestly, who would want to do mountains of paperwork everyday? And speaking of babies, where's Ayden?" Draco said while looking around.

Suddenly, he heard faint footsteps growing louder and louder.

"DDDAAADDDDDDYYY!!!" screamed Ayden as he ran towards Draco.

"Hey there sport!" Draco said as he carried Ayden. "So, what did you do today?"

"Mommy and I baked cookies, we visited Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, I played with James and Lily **(twin children of Ginny and Harry)**, Uncle Ron and I ate A LOT of Chocolate Frogs..." Hermione, sensing it was a time for the two boys to bond, left them and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. They may have house elves, but Hermione being,well,Hermione,decided not to bother them.

"Daddy, how much do you earn everyday?" Ayden said with wide chocolate-brown eyes which were slightly covered with blond hair.

"About an estimated 500 galleons each day, son. Why do you ask?" Actually, Draco earned WAY MORE than that, but he didn't want his son to be prided with the thought of an abundant amount of money, so he suggested lowering the amount.

"Daddy, can I borrow 300 galleons, please?" Ayden asked, ignoring Draco's question.

"What do you need 300 galleons for? You are in no opportunity to have such an amount." Draco said firmly, but gently. But Ayden, being the sensitive type, thought that Draco was mad at him and started to cry. He ran all the way to his bedroom, completely ignoring his father.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as she emerged from the kitchen, obviously hearing Ayden's muffled cry.

"He asked me for 300 galleons. He must've thought I was mad at him for not allowing him to have the money." Draco said softly as Hermione stepped closer.

"You must go talk to him. I'll be up in a minute." She said and kissed his cheek.

Draco then slowly went upstairs and crept silently to Ayden's room. When he went inside, he saw Ayden with tears in his eyes while clutching onto his pillow that had the word "Quidditch" on it.

"Son, I am sorry. I am not mad at you. But what do you need 300 galleons for? If you want to buy something, you can just tell me." Draco said softly as he handed out the money to Ayden.

Ayden then stood up and went over to his closet and pulled out a small box. He took the contents out and showed it to Draco. It was 700 galleons. Draco then handed him the 300 galleons.

"Whenever Nana Cissa (Narcissa) or mum would give me some money, or when I find coins on the ground, I would put it in this box. I would save all the money I found. And now, I have 700 galleons. And when you said that you earn 500 galleons everyday, I only need 300 galleons to make it 1000. And a thousand dollars is equal to two days of you working. Daddy, can I have you for two days?" Ayden said with a red nose and wide eyes.

Draco was speechless._ I've seen kids ask their dads to hang out with them, but never did I imagine this. Damn, the things love can do. _Draco thought.

"Son, if you wanted to hang out, you could've just said so. Tell you what, you keep the money, and we'll hang out the _whole _week." Draco said with a smile on his face.

"Really,daddy? Can mommy come with us?" Ayden said joyfully.

"Sure she can. If you want to, we can even bring Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, Lily and James, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavander too!" Draco replied.

"Daddy, you are the best daddy in the _whole wide world_.I love you, daddy." Ayden said with a toothy grin as he gave Draco a hug.

"I love you too, son" Draco said happily.

"So, where are we going?" Hermione said when she entered the room, who obviously heard the dad-and-son conversation.

One shot or a long story?

You decide!

Read and Review!

Go, press that button now!

Please!


End file.
